Gremio Grubhouse!
by Suikofreak
Summary: Gremio decides to open a restaurant along with other Suikoden chars.! Please R&R! Second chapter up! Tell me who you want to come to the restaurant!
1. Gremio Grubhouse!

I do not own any of the Suikoden chars. used in this fic. They belong to KONAMI. Please do not sue my sorry butt! The hero's name is Riou! And McDohl's name is Tir. The castle's name is Trinity Castle! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Gremio's Grubhouse! Chapter 1: The business starts!  
  
It was a fine day at Trinity castle. All of the troops were just waking up to the sounds of the Feather landing on top of the castle with a giant thud! It was quiet in the castle formerly known as North Window, except in the restaurant. Hai Yo was getting a little ummm....... angry.  
  
"What are you doing you twits?" Hai Yo was screaming at the top of his lungs. " Umm...we're eating Gremio's soup. It is really good.......want some?" Flik raised his bowl up to the castle chef's face. Hai Yo just glared. "Ah face it old man! You're just mad because Gremio's soup kicks serious butt compared to yours!" Victor walked into the room. " Well at least Futch will vouch for me.......right Futch?" Hai Yo looked at him with a puppy dog sort of look. He has a plate of French toast in his hand. "Where did you get that breakfast Futch?" The dragon knight looked at Flik for an answer. "Ummm......Gremio..." Hai Yo cut him off, "GREMIO!?! What is with you people? I am the best cook in the world!" Gremio walks in followed by Nanami, Camus, and Bright as if they're hypnotized. "What are they doing?" Flik waved his hand in front of Nanami, but nothing happened. "Oh...they seemed to love the smell of this pie that I just made. Mmm...mmmm...so good! Hey Hai Yo! Want some?"  
  
The next noise heard in Trinity castle was the sound of Gremio being kicked out of the restaurant. "And stay out!" Hai Yo walked back in the restaurant and quickly walked back out as he threw out Flik, Futch, Victor, Nanami, Bright, and Camus all out of the restaurant. " If you like his food so much, why doesn't he make his own restaurant? Huh?" He stomped back through the doors. "Wait one minute!" Nanami stood up. "What?" everyone looked at her while rubbing their heads. "Gremio should open up his own restaurant!" Everyone sweat dropped. " Ummmm...I think Hai Yo was joking Nanami." Futch had an awkward look on his face. "No really! Riou and Tir can pay for it cause' they have so much money! Huh! Huh!"  
  
Two months passed and Nanami convinced Gremio and a couple of others to open up a restaurant. Nanami, all by herself, came up with the name, Gremio's Grubhouse! So they started building it below the dojo. It finally was done. All it needed was some workers. Who to choose?  
  
Gremio and Futch were reviewing all of the applications for jobs at the restaurant. "Thanks for helping me!" Gremio thanked him. "No problem! As long as Bright can finally come in the restaurant!" "As long as he's on a leash!" Futch smiled and started flipping through the files again.  
  
Please review! And in your review, let me know what Suikoden chars. you want to get hired to work at Gremio's Grubhouse! I will pick them at random. The jobs are as follows:  
  
Waiter: Waiter: Waitress: Waitress: Cook: Hai Yo Cook: Cook: Manager: Futch Assistant Manager: Cashier: Advertise(someone who tells people about the restaurant!):Nanami Advertise:  
  
Please tell me! Thank you! - Suikofreak 


	2. Employee's Meet!

I do not own any of the Suikoden chars. they belong to KONAMI! Okay! Here are the workers! Cook: Gremio Cook: Viki Waitress: Jeane Waiter: Zamza Manager: Futch Advertise: Luc Advertise: Nanami (And others will help out along the way!) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Gremio Grubhouse!  
  
"Okay, so we've hired all of you. Now, we have to umm...train you in your field of.........work." Futch was speaking to the new crew of Gremio Grubhouse. "How absurd! I, Zamza, do not need any training!" He crossed his arms in disgust. "Shut up blockhead!" Nanami hit him over the head with a poster, for she was hired as an advertiser. "What? Where am I?" Viki was looking around as if she had never seen the castle before. "Ack!" Viki screamed when she saw a chef's hat on her head. "What is that!" She shouted. Gremio turned toward her, "Umm you wanted to put that on your head like, two minutes ago." "Ohh..." "How come I got stuck working with these freaks?" Luc was not happy with his co-workers. "Hey! I take that personally!" Nanami started to attack Luc. Everyone got into a big fight until the only employee who was late, showed up. All of a sudden, every male human, kobold, winger, and even Gadget in the vicinity stopped in their tracks. Nanami was the only one who didn't stop. She was still beating the guys up when Jeane walked up to the restaurant. She looked up to see who was there. "Oh brother." Nanami started to wave her hands in front of Luc. Nothing happened. "Hey! Doesn't anyone here realize that I'm a girl too?" Jeane looked happy. "Oh thank the lord! I wasn't quite sure and didn't want to say anything if you were a transv..." "Quit it!" Nanami tried to smack her, but Zamza caught her hand. "Are you hurt lady Jeane? Wait, you're a transvestite Nanami?" "Nooooooo!!!!!!" Nanami dragged Zamza behind a wall and brutal sounds of bones cracking and screams could be head from the wall's direction.  
  
Nanami and Zamza came back out three minutes later. "Okay! Let's get to work everybody!" Riou and Tir walked up with some uniforms that were green and had hats that went with them with little pictures of Gremio on them. "We got all of the correct sizes except for one persons. Luc, you ordered a small, but they sent us an X-Large." Riou handed Luc the huge outfit that was even too big for Bolgan to wear. "What the?!?" Luc almost swore, but Nanami stopped him. "Oh well! At least you get to work with me! Your job won't be that bad after all!" She slowly walked into the restaurant. "I can't believe Leknaat made me apply for something like this." Luc teleported away. "Wait! You start work tomorrow." Futch tried to tell him, but he was already gone. "I guess we'll see all of you tomorrow at 6:00am!" Gremio smiled. "6:00 AM! I CAN'T WAKE UP THAT EARLY!" Jeane strangled Gremio and suddenly realized what she was doing. "He he....sorry!" "The girl is only angry. Natural action from any woman!" Zamza cooed. "Shut up idiot!" She went back to her rune shop. "She loves me doesn't she!" Zamza seemed to float away as if he was in love. "I guess we'll see everyone tomorrow. "What's my job again?" Viki was completely clueless to what was happening.  
  
Tell me who you want to visit the restaurant! I need help thinking of funny scenerios with Suikoden people! Thanx! (I'm sorry if anyone couldn't review cause' I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews! But now I do! So R&R please! Thanx again!)  
- Suikofreak 


End file.
